


Ashes to Ashes

by Halja



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coming Out, FTM Hungary, First Time, M/M, Secret Relationship, Supporting Boyfriend Male!Belarus, Trans Male Character, Unrequited Crush, in the closet
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Un giorno. Te lo prometto. -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes to Ashes

  
  
  
A scuola, Anatol ha una ragazza, anche se in realtà non è vero. Non che lo sappia nessuno – non gli piace che qualcuno ficchi il naso nella sua vita privata. Ma, se sapessero, penserebbero che ha una ragazza.  
  
Elizaveta è amichevole e aperta con lui, anche se ha sempre un’aria vagamente incerta e guardinga con il resto della classe. Lo saluta sempre con un sorriso – uno di quei suoi sorrisi troppo caldi, troppo luminosi, abbaglianti – e gli lancia occhiate benevole con quei suoi occhi verdi e schietti, e a volte parlano, prima dell’inizio delle lezioni o durante l’intervallo.  
  
Gli altri non sanno, ma quei piccoli gesti discreti sono abbastanza per convincerli a sospettare. In fondo, non capita spesso che qualcuno si interessi a lui, no? Anatol è il ragazzo strano sul fondo dell’aula, mimetizzato con la carta geografica sulla parete, quello che non parla a nessuno e non si interessa a nessuno. Ci deve essere qualcosa sotto per forza per quanto possa sembrare strano, giusto?

Anatol e Elizaveta non si toccano quasi mai, a scuola. Solo un tocco leggero sulla spalla, uno sfiorarsi impercettibile quando si incrociano in un corridoio, un intrecciarsi breve ed effimero di dita quando nessuno guarda, e sguardi come tizzoni ardenti sotto un velo di cenere soffocante.   
  
Ad Anatol va bene così. Non ha mai amato il contatto fisico, in ogni caso.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fuori, Anatol ha un ragazzo. Non che lo sappia nessuno – ci sono un sacco di buone ragioni per non dirlo in giro. E poi, non vede perché certi particolari della sua vita dovrebbero interessare a qualcuno.   
  
Ad Elek piace uscire con lui, Anatol lo sa perché mentre camminano fianco a fianco per strada i suoi sorrisi sono ancora più assurdamente brillanti del solito e a volte lui deve distogliere lo sguardo per evitare di fissarli e di dire qualcosa di stupido e terribilmente imbarazzante.   
  
Ad Elek piace anche chiacchierare con lui, di qualunque cosa gli passi per la testa e senza alcun filo logico, dal nuovo manga che ha incominciato a leggere alla nuova e creativa perfidia della professoressa di matematica, in una voce che si fa ogni giorno un po’ più sicura e un po’ meno acuta. Anatol alza gli occhi al cielo e tenta di mantenere un silenzio stoico e inflessibile, ma è sempre difficile non ridere alle sue battute e non interessarsi ai suoi discorsi, e ogni volta viene trascinato nella conversazione.    
  
Spesso, Anatol preferirebbe rimanere a casa sua, o nell’appartamento di Elek, ma vedere il suo ragazzo così – a suo agio nella felpa sformata che gli nasconde il petto, il viso ancora più difficile da non guardare quando i suoi capelli scuri sono legati in una coda alta, l’andatura risoluta e spensierata, il sorriso come una fiamma piccola e splendente – ne vale la pena.   
  
Ovviamente, non lo ammetterà mai ad alta voce, e continuerà ad alzare gli occhi al cielo e a fingersi estremamente annoiato dalla sua parlantina. E, ovviamente, Elek continuerà a guardarlo con quella luce calda e divertita negli occhi, quella che significa _guarda che ti conosco_ e che ha smesso da poco tempo di metterlo a disagio.   
  
Quando escono insieme, le loro mani si sfiorano appena, si stringono l’una l’altra per pochi attimi e poi lasciano andare. Sono in pubblico, in fondo. Ad Anatol va bene così.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ogni tanto, a scuola, qualche ragazzo ci prova con Elizaveta.   
  
Nonostante i loro sospetti, i loro compagni si sentono liberi di rivolgerle sorrisi un po’ troppo ampi e occhiate un po’ troppo invitanti, di metterle le mani sulle spalle e sulle braccia scoperte e di avvicinarsi a lei e invadere il suo spazio finché il suo sorriso diventa una smorfia che si sforza di trattenere. Tanto, loro due non hanno mai dato segno di stare veramente insieme.   
  
Anatol non dice mai niente – in fondo, Elizaveta non è la sua ragazza.   
  
Eppure, non può evitare di sentire la fiamma che gli trapassa lo stomaco come una lama ardente ogni volta che Roderich le offre un fiore e prova a trattarla come una fragile damigella, ogni volta che Gilbert ride ai suoi rifiuti seccati e le dice che dovrebbe essere più dolce, più accomodante, più femminile.   
  
Anatol seppellisce quella fiamma molesta sotto la cenere e costringe i suoi pugni serrati a rimanere ai suoi fianchi. Scatenare una rissa per difendere l’onore di Elizaveta, per quanto sia un’idea incredibilmente allettante, non sarebbe un comportamento molto migliore.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La prima volta che Elek riesce a portarlo ad una delle sue fiere per otaku con lui, finiscono per andarsene quasi subito.   
  
\- State facendo il cosplay di una coppia yaoi? Tu sembri _davvero_ un ragazzo! – dice la ragazza con i codini rosa cicca, con l’aria deliziata di chi pensa davvero ciò che sta dicendo e lo ritiene sinceramente un bel complimento. Anatol può sentire la tensione in tutto il corpo di Elek, accanto a lui, può percepire sulla pelle la falsità nel suo sorriso.   
  
\- Oh, anche tu – dice quindi, impassibile, l’espressione e la voce fredde come ghiaccio. La ragazza fa una smorfia e se ne va, offesa.   
  
Dopo, nell’appartamento, Elek gli dice che non avrebbe dovuto dirlo, che quella ragazza non poteva sapere, ma per quanto si sforzi non può nascondere il sorriso sottile sulle sue labbra. I suoi occhi verdi sono scuri e traboccano di cose non dette che gli bruciano dentro, e con i capelli sciolti sulle spalle magre per un attimo sembra davvero Elizaveta.   
  
Anatol non si sente colpevole nei confronti della ragazza senza nome. Lo abbraccia e non dice nulla, e sente Elek rilassarsi contro di lui.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\- Un giorno – gli dice Elizaveta, la sua voce sicura l’unico suono in un’aula deserta: - Un giorno. Te lo prometto -.   
  
Anatol non gli mai chiesto nulla, non ha mai avuto bisogno di promesse, e vorrebbe dirgli solo questo. Ma quando alza lo sguardo e scruta il viso di Elizaveta, ci trova gli occhi di Elek, profondi e intensi e pieni di fuoco e di luce, incorniciati da lunghe ciglia scure e lunghi capelli castani.   
  
Sono le mani di Elek – forti e delicate, piccole e calde – che gli accarezzano il viso, le sue labbra morbide e decise che improvvisamente premono contro le sue. Anatol posa le mani sulle sue spalle, per sorreggersi, perché sente che sta per perdere l’equilibrio.   
  
Quando le loro bocche si allontanano, i loro corpi sono l’uno contro l’altro, aderiscono come pezzi di un puzzle imperfetto. Il seno di Elek preme sul suo petto da sotto la maglietta colorata, ma Anatol non ci bada.   
  
È Elizaveta ad uscire da quell’aula, camminando fianco a fianco a lui e senza mai sfiorarlo, senza mai guardarlo negli occhi. _Un giorno_ , pensa Anatol.   
  
Se non si fidasse delle promesse di Elek, in fondo, non avrebbe più nulla di cui fidarsi.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\- Ne sei sicuro? – gli chiede Elek, tentando di sbottonare la sua camicia. Le sue mani tremano, ma lo guarda dritto negli occhi, l’espressione seria e gli occhi verdi scintillanti di emozioni che Anatol non si ferma ad indagare – diventerebbe tutto ancora più complicato, se lo facesse.   
  
Le condizioni sono perfette. Hanno cenato insieme, hanno guardato un film, hanno passato una bella serata. Elek non vive più con i suoi genitori, e il proprietario non fa mai domande se vede un ragazzo e una ragazza o due ragazzi uscire dall’appartamento insieme.   
  
Eppure ... eppure lo sguardo di Elek è troppo intenso, le sue mani troppo calde e gentili quando finalmente raggiungono la sua pelle, e lui non ha la minima idea di cosa fare e questo – anche se è difficile ammetterlo, perfino a se stesso – lo terrorizza. Si sente esposto, vulnerabile, come qualcosa di troppo fragile sul punto di rompersi. Vorrebbe girare la testa, distogliere lo sguardo – ma se lo facesse, Elek penserebbe che sia per le bende strette che gli fasciano ancora il petto, o per l’erezione posticcia tra le sue gambe. E Anatol non lascerà che si faccia idee tanto stupide.   
  
- _Tu_ ne sei sicuro? – chiede. Il _sì_ di Elek è un sussurro risoluto nel suo orecchio, seguito da un bacio lieve sul suo collo.   
  
Per un attimo, rimangono in silenzio, la bocca di Elek che traccia linee invisibili sulla sua gola e il respiro affannoso di Anatol che riempie l’aria della stanza. Poi, il suo ragazzo torna a fissarlo: - Ti ho fatto una domanda, però -.   
  
I suoi occhi sono verdi e profondi, dolci e calmi. Anatol li fissa per un attimo, prima di mormorare il suo assenso sulle sue labbra.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le foto bruciano senza sforzo, crepitando piano, tante piccole immagini colorate che anneriscono e si accartocciano nel posacenere. Presto non resterà altro che cenere, e forse qualche brandello di una vita che non è mai stata vissuta davvero.   
  
Elek guarda il tutto restando in piedi, le braccia rigide ai suoi fianchi, lo sguardo dritto davanti a sé. Anatol osserva la sua espressione solenne, e per un attimo si chiede se sia possibile fare un funerale ad una persona che non è mai esistita davvero.   
  
Non gli chiede se ne è sicuro, non prova a fargli cambiare idea. Si tratta solo di poche immagini, in fondo, di cenere che dopo lui stesso butterà nella spazzatura.   
  
La mano di Elek trova la sua, e la sua stretta è forte e salda. Nonostante tutto, Anatol non può evitare di sussultare – e dopo arrossisce e si dà dello stupido perché, in fondo, la notte scorsa hanno fatto molto di più che prendersi per mano, no?   
  
L’altro ragazzo si volta verso di lui, le labbra piegate all’insù in una linea semplice e spontanea. È come vederlo sorridere per la prima volta, come _vederlo_ per la prima volta, e Anatol all’improvviso sente qualcosa di caldo e ingombrante crescergli nel petto.   
  
\- Che ne dici di uscire? – gli chiede Elek, e il sorriso diventa furbo e pieno di aspettative, come se avesse in mente una sorpresa grandiosa. Anatol sbatte le palpebre: - Cosa? Adesso? -.   
  
\- Sì, adesso – dice Elek, con l’aria di stare assaporando ogni parola e gli occhi brillanti come il fuoco nel posacenere, come il fuoco di una fenice. La sua mano non allenta la presa, e Anatol sa che non lo farà nemmeno per strada. La fissa.   
  
\- Certo – risponde infine, scrollando le spalle e trattenendo un sorriso, senza più pensare alle foto e alla cenere.   
  
  
  



End file.
